Mori Jin
Background Information: Jin Mo-Ri ''(Kor: 진모리)'' is the main protagonist of G.O.H. He is introduced as an arrogant,carefree child obsessed with fighting. However his true identity is that of the great demon Sun Wukong (The Monkey King), leader of the Mount Hwagwa Monkeys and one of the Nine Kings of the Sage Realm. He cannot be defeated by human beings as he is not human himself. To truly defeat him, another Demon/God would have to do that. One of the Japan Team's shaman member states that his future and as well his death could not be seen. Jin Mo-Ri has immense power and martial arts ability, and has recently been shown to be trapped in an alternate universe where demons reside. Powers and Stats: Tier: 5-A Name: Jin Mo-Ri. Also known as Sun Wukong or the King of Savages/Vermin Origin:'''The God of High School '''Age: 18 biologically, should be well over 1,000 years old chronologically. Classification: 'God, Magical Entity/Demon, Martial Artist, Monkey King, Member of Nine Kings, Wanted Criminal of Heaven, Immortal, '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength, super speed, incredible endurance and stamina, heightened senses, weather manipulation, immortality, immunity to extreme temperatures and conditions (including space), interdimensional telepathy, can gain/borrow/absorb biological energy from demons in another dimension to amp himself, can seal mortals and supernatural entities on a planetary scale, cloning, self-sustenance, highly adaptive, various magical weapons, incredibly skilled martial artist, can create monkey demons from strands of his hair (each of which are potential country busters), flight. '''Destructive Capacity: ''Large Planet Level+ (With his staff, he is capable of casually one-shotting over a hundred thousand gods each with continent level durability. '''Jin can spam what seems to be hundreds of thousands of magical lightning bolts also with continent level destructive power. He is also far above characters like the Third Crown Prince of the Heavens who are casually continent level in destructive power. This is evidenced when he casually a weakened state to boot triggered a massive eruption of magma all over the planet's northern hemisphere, which was flowing across the surface at hypersonic speeds should be tens of thousands of miles in a few seconds and was going to completely melt the Ore Country, which is continent sized. Mo-Ri has also temporarily overpowered the King of Nox's telekinesis, which is multi-planet level.) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ 'form | '''MFTL '[combat/reaction speed and flight speed at full power; also the speed the Ruyi Jingu Bang extends.) (Even before Jin was revealed to be Sun Wukong and his power was awakened, he could dodge lightning at point-blank range. After his power was awakened, his speed increased dramatically. In a weakened and weary state, Jin reacted to the First Prince's divine weapon, the Lightning Blade, whose shockwave alone travelled over half the planet's circumference in a fraction of a second. At full power, he is able to keep up with and even blitz the likes of the First Prince who is able to react to the Ruyi Jingu Bang, which is FTL. He also recently intercepted the King of Nox's sword strike - the King has FTL combat speed in his own right - from another Solar System.) '''Range: Several planetary diameters with the RJB. With the Gourd, planetary. With the Flying Sparrow Cloud, continent wide. Durability: Planet Level+ '(In a weakened state, Jin tanked the Lightning Blade, which was going to cleave the planet in half. He was also tanking multiple strikes from the First Crown Prince.) '| Small Star Level+ (tanked the collision of two planets without injury, also survived destruction of Oraeguk - a planet the size of a small star - in base mode. Also tanked a slash from the Lightning Blade with a relatively minor cut, which was capable of cutting Oraeguk in half.) Striking strength: Class XKJ+ '''(his punches are on par with the likes of The First Crown Prince, who could shatter the RJB with physical strength. Keep in mind the RJB came out of the collision of 2 planets at FTL speeds unscathed.) '''Lifting Strength: Class E+ (can lift the Ruyi Jingu Bang at its largest with one hand, as well as one use it to lift a large country to continent-sized robotic monster into space, also with one hand.) Endurance: Extremely high. Standard Equipment: Jin Mori can summon the following items: the Yongpyo (magical armor), Ruyi Jingu Bang (His staff which can grow to absurd sizes and extends at FTL speeds. It is also extremely durable, taking on an attack capable of shattering a planet with no harm, and it is later shown surviving the destruction of multiple planets. It can also strike with potentially planet busting force), Flying Sparrow Cloud, a magical living cloud which is at least the size of the continent of Asia that allows him to call down magical lighting strikes and lets him control the weather, his Gourd which can absorb attacks, people, and contains his memories. He also has a magic headband which grants him telepathy, resistance to telepathic assaults/attempts at incapacitation, and the ability to siphon power and energy from the demons of the Sage Realm in order to amplify his own, even from another dimension. Category:The God Of High School Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Lightning Users Category:Immortals Category:Comic Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Demons Category:Animals Category:Air Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5